Seeing Triangles
by abcdefGRYhijklmnop
Summary: What happens when the the Argo II arrives late? Suggested romance, but not really . COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hi, everyone. This is a short fic for Percy and Reyna. It's kind of depressing. It will have two chapters, so maybe it's not that short. Oh well. The inspiration for this thing was stupid. It was a fake-gold thingy my grandpa got from a hotel that looked like a dagger/knife. I know it's weird. Disclaimer: I don't PJO or HoO, because if I did, I would be trying to get MoA and TSS finished sooner, not wasting my time writing a useless fanfic that will not get me famous. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Night at the Roman Camp: Jason Almost Gets Killed**

*flashback*

"_Come on," I said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family."_

*end of flashback*

It was late, and from the cabin I had lived in since I was raised to praetor, I could see torches bobbing up and down, pacing. It was deadly quiet, but there were campers sent out two by two to stand guard—to watch for when the giant flying warship from Camp Half-Blood was coming. I knew that it was Frank and Hazel's watch at that time.

Though it wasn't my time to be on watch, I couldn't help but feel a little restless. I knew that the ship from Camp Half-Blood would be coming, even if it _was_ a little late. I mean, they _were_ punctual, even if they weren't as punctual as Romans. I sat up in bed, wondering for something to do that would pass the time.

Right on cue, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Frank's head peeped in. "What's up, Frank?"

"Percy," he said, breathless. "Hazel and I ran all the way to your cabins. The ship from your Greek camp is here. We thought you should know."

Right away, I jumped out of bed and ran after Frank. I didn't care if I was wearing a worn-out pair of shorts and an ugly t-shirt. As praetors, Reyna and I had to be there when the ship came, even if they were a little late. Okay, a lot late.

In the path that separated the two praetors' cabins, we met Reyna and Hazel. Hazel, like Frank, had on full armor, having just been on watch. Reyna appeared to have been in as much hurry as I was, a gold-ish dressing gown pulled over her purple nightdress. A slim Imperial Gold dagger was in her hand, clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

She just nodded, and ran off. She ran so fast her nightgown was a purple blur around her feet. Hazel, Frank and I ran after her as fast as we could, but we were still left a little behind. When we got there, Reyna was standing in front of the giant warship and a small bunch of campers in orange camp T-shirts. It made me feel a little homesick- or rather, camp-sick.

One of them was a guy with close-cropped blond hair and a scar on his upper lip, who looked to be a little bit shorter than I was. He had his hand on a girl's shoulder. The girl was cute, with long-ish chocolate coloured hair and warm-coloured skin, but she wasn't really my type. The last demigod standing with them looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with an impish face and curly dark hair. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed, seeing as Annabeth wasn't with them.

My disappointment turned to dread as I saw how much tighter Reyna was gripping the dagger now. She seemed to emit fury, so much that she was trembling. "Jason," she hissed. "So. You're back."

"Reyna," he said, carefully, as if trying not to make her mad. _Too late_, I thought. "Is that a dagger in your hand? I thought a Roman only fights with a _gladius_ or a spear." _Uh oh,_ I thought. Now he'd really crossed the line.

That only seemed to make her seethe with anger even more. "I am daughter of Bellona, _Grace,_" she spat out his last name as if it were dirt. "I fight with _all_ weapons." Quicker than lightning, she threw the dagger at him. Jason was quick, but he almost wasn't quick enough. The dagger missed him by an inch. It stuck to the ground, standing straight up, the way a javelin should land.

"Why are you acting as if you hate me?" Jason asked, obviously a little hurt, and more than a little shocked.

"Maybe that's because I _do_. You left me to govern the Legion alone. You left the whole camp worried sick, and me to handle it all. Now you come here, prancing in, with your new girlfriend and this warship—which, I'll remind you, is _hours_ late—and you act like nothing is wrong!" with that, and one last glare, Reyna spun around and ran off, just as fast as before, not even bothering to retrieve her dagger.

There was awkward silence, until Hazel broke it. "So, uh, hello. I'm Hazel, and this is Frank and Percy. Welcome back, Jason. And your friends are…?"

"Piper and Leo," he brushed Hazel's prompt aside. He turned to me instead. "So, _you're_ Percy Jackson," he said, almost accusingly, but I could hear a tiny hint of fear, as if he didn't know what to expect from me. "I assume you must be the replacement praetor?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied, though I was a little distracted. _What happened back there? That was _not _good_, I thought. I walked right past Leo, Piper and Jason. With some effort, I managed to pull the dagger out of the ground. Weird, even though it was stuck so deep, no dirt was stuck on the blade. _It only absorbs substances that will make it stronger,_ Reyna had told me.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Jason. Piper. Leo. If you need anything, I'm sure Frank and Hazel would be happy to help, right?"

Frank and Hazel nodded. "Sure thing, Perce. They'll probably stay in the ship for tonight though. We'll give Piper and Leo and orientation tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"Uh, sure thing," I mumbled, as I started to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so, how was it? I wanted to have more in this chapter, but if I had put all that stuff in here, the next chapter would be wayyyyy too short. So all that will have to wait a few days. Not a big deal, is it? Huh. Probably not. But what was that dagger, though? And why haven't we seen Annabeth yet? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Oh, shut up, me. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey guys! This is chapter two (where all will be revealed!)… Uh, don't mind me. I'm a little bit hyper right now. So, hey, thanks to all who reviewed, including Le Diablo Blanc2. Thanks to ****Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, soccerlife14, and Insanity is my second name for adding to story alerts. You guys are all totally awesome! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Huh?**

Mid-stride, someone called my name. It was a familiar, haunting voice—a voice from my past. Yeah, that's right, the one I had completely forgotten until a few days ago.

"Percy!" the voice squealed, jump-hugging me from behind. It was more of an attack, really.

"A-Annabeth…?"

"Yes, me, you Seaweed Brain!" she cried, choking me, almost to death. I was pretty sure that Hazel could sense me dying back there.

I pushed her away. "Uh, now's not really a good time, Annabeth. We all need some sleep." As I walked away, I could have sworn I heard disgusted cry and even a distressed sob. _Oh well,_ I thought. _She'll have to deal with it. I won't have a lot of time for her, being praetor now._ Lost in thought, I dragged my feet back to the cabins.

I didn't stop at my cabin. Instead, I walked over to the cabin that was right across from mine. They looked almost identical, but by then I would know my new cabin from miles away.

I knocked on the door. A voice from inside told me to come in.

"Hey," I said, a little hesitant. I became aware of the fact that I had spoken with the same careful tone Jason had used. "You okay?"

Reyna sighed. "Do you _think_ I'm okay?" she sighed again. "Well, sit down. I assume you've come to return _Ebenum_?" she asked, seeing the blade in my hand. _Ebenum._ Ebony.

"Uh, yeah. You seemed pretty insulted back there," as soon as I said that I knew I was being stupid. But no, I'm not admitting I understand why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

She'd told me that it was the same blade she had used to escape with her sister Hylla from Circe's island when Annabeth and I accidentally destroyed it. The story involved Blackbeard and guinea pigs, but that's a story for another time. It had been the only blade that was neither Roman nor Greek, and not made completely out of Imperial Gold. She had named it _Ebenum_ for its ebony handle, because it was what had made _Ebenum_ stand out from all the other weapons on her island. "Well, here it is," I handed her the knife.

I caught her shivering a little. Strange, the weather wasn't particularly cold. She seemed distracted. She was letting her metal dogs, Aurum and Augmentum, bite her hand so hard it was bleeding.

"Reyna!" I yelped, freaked out at how she was letting them bite so hard. I pulled her hand away from their mouths. They growled at me, but they didn't pounce, so I figured it was okay. I wrapped her hand up in tissue paper, which probably wasn't much help, but I took my chance and laid my hand on her forehead. "Gods, you're hot!" I cried. "Oh, wow, that came out wrong. I meant your body temperature is higher than normal, which is probably why you're shivering, because the air feels colder… Uh, right? Is there anything I could do?"

I felt her stiffen under my touch. She pulled my hand away. "If you really want to help, then you'll leave me alone tomorrow. You'll take care of your… friends. I saw Annabeth before you arrived, you know. I can see why you remembered her. You'll leave me alone before we… start seeing triangles," she whispered. For once, she sounded scared. From the first day at Camp Jupiter, it was clear that the hardness she put up was just a mask. There was some hidden hurt under the layers of confidence and power, I knew that, but this was the first time she ever really let it show.

"Okay. I will." I got up, and turned out the lights behind me. Walking back to my cabin, I thought, _huh? Seeing triangles?_ Maybe I _am_ too dense to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so, how was it? Rubbish? OOC? Flat? Probably pretty flat. But I bet **_**you **_**aren't too dense to understand! Haha. Please review!**


End file.
